I Wish
by perichan
Summary: Harry's out for one of his night time prowls around Hogwart's and drawn to the Astronomy tower by a student, and a sweet song. fluff!


**A/N: **I spent last night listening to Tom Felton's amazing guitar skills (he plays Draco in the movies in case you didn't know his name), and decided to write a nice mushy fic incorporating one of his songs, hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think, I might take it further but for now its gonna stay a one shot.

_**I Wish...**_

Harry was taking one of his regular late night wanders through Hogwarts to clear his head. The last few weeks had been sort of troubling for him. Used to Malfoy's snide remarks and drawling voice following him through the corridors trying to hex him whenever he got the chance, he'd noticed lately the lack in the blonde's angry enthusiasm. If he saw Malfoy in the hallways he'd acted as though he'd barely noticed him, stealing a glance at him sometimes with an unreadable expression on his face. Several times in the great hall or in class he noticed Malfoy staring his way, but he never said anything, no rude comments or gestures, just an odd stare that looked strangely close to longing.

So, close to one in the morning, he'd pulled on his invisibility cloak and began to meander through the familiar passageways losing himself in thought. He pulled out the Marauder's map and checked to make sure he wasn't near any teachers or the caretaker when a small dot at the top of the astronomy tower made him stop in his tracks. It was labelled Draco Malfoy.

Wanting to know what mischievous and no doubt dangerous things Malfoy was doing in the middle of the night at one of the highest towers Harry hurried through corridors and up stairs until he reached the bottom of the stairs to the astronomy tower. He put the map in his pocket and pulled the cloak tight about him making sure nothing was visible before slowly and quietly ascending the stairs.

As he reached the middle of the stair case the faint sound of music came drifting towards him and his anticipation increased. What was Malfoy doing listening to music? He continued to climb the stairs slowly making sure not to make a sound, though any quiet scuffling would probably be covered by the rising music. He could hear the sound of gentle singing accompanying the music, a low, soft male voice that for some reason made his heart flutter. As he reached the slightly ajar door to the tower the music stopped and he heard Malfoy heave a sigh.

He gently squeezed through the small gap left by the door and managed to get into the room without a sound. He could see Malfoy silhouetted by the moonlight as he leant against the stone wall looking out over the grounds. His face was profiled and Harry was surprised to see and contented, almost happy smile across his lips; he wasn't aware Malfoy felt anything close to happiness, unless he was being completely evil to someone of course. Slowly Harry inched further into the room and stood so he could see as much of Malfoy as possible. Looking around the blond he couldn't see anything sinister, though the moonlight cast dark shadows around him into which Harry couldn't see. He was surprised not to see a radio anywhere and wondered where the music had come from.

Malfoy sighed again, his smile faltering slightly, and he perched his rear on the ledge, dangling a leg dangerously over the side of the tower, the other crossed beneath him. One _small push, that's all it would take_ Harry mused, but had no real conviction to do it, for some inexplicable reason. Malfoy turned and looked back in the tower at something at his feet, bending down to retrieve it. _This is it_ Harry thought, _now to see what you're up to._ To Harry's great surprise Malfoy pulled a mahogany acoustic guitar onto his lap and settled comfortably against the wall behind him, his fingers gently stroking the wood. His fingers then touched the strings, positioning themselves perfectly without Malfoy needing to look at them. He sighed deeply before his hand began to move elegantly up and down and a soft music broke through the silence.

Harry almost fell into the chair behind him at the way Malfoy swayed to the music, his fingers moving gracefully across the guitar in fluid, effortless movements, the music radiating from his body as much as the guitar. With a small curl of the lips Malfoy took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you_

_And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me_

_And you, you think you know me, yeah_

_I guarantee there's a lot more to see_

_And you, you don't believe it's true_

_That if I'm dreaming, that I'm dreaming of you_

_And I wish that I could hold your hand_

_Feet beneath the sand_

_I wish..."_

His voice trailed off as he sighed, his fingers stopped moving and the world around them filled with silence again. Harry realised his mouth was hung open slightly, his eyes glazed as he stared intently at this new Malfoy. He blinked quickly as the serene hold the music had had over him evaporated into the cold night air and Harry found his thoughts lingering on the words he'd sung, almost wishing he was the person Malfoy had been singing about.

"Harry." Malfoy whispered and Harry almost gasped thinking he'd been discovered, but Malfoy's gaze had once again fallen out over the grounds and he made no inclination that he knew of the other body in the room. His face was solemn and a sad smile played at his lips as he sighed again. Harry felt an urgent need to be seen and rose from the chair he had indeed fallen into, walking towards Draco and pulling the cloak from his shoulders. Malfoy didn't notice him immediately but when Harry was standing just inches from him his eyes caught the glimpse of movement and his head snapped round so he was face to face with the black haired boy.

He let out a yelp and jumped, losing his balance and falling dangerously backwards over the ledge he was still perched on. Harry stretched out his arms and caught Malfoy's wrist, pulling him swiftly towards him, wrapping his other arm tightly around the blonde's waist. The guitar fell to the floor with a clatter, a few splinters flying across the floor as the edge broke.

"P-Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed, quickly gaining his composure and twisting his face into an angry sneer. "What do you think you're doing, are trying to get me killed?" Harry still had hold of Malfoy round the middle and slipped the hand that held his wrist further down his arm, entangling their fingers. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, his mouth working furiously at words that wouldn't form. He eventually managed a strangled 'Potter' and Harry's grip on the Slytherin tightened.

"Call me Harry again." He whispered and Malfoy's eyes softened almost childlike before Harry bent his face closer and touched his lips to the blonde's. Malfoy's eyes instantly closed and he let out a soft moan, his hand raising to run his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry moved his lips down to Malfoy's chin, kissing his jar line and moving towards his neck. Malfoy moaned again, his fingers tightening on Harry's hair.

"Harry." He whispered, a smile crossing the Gryffindor's lips.

"Draco." He replied and continued to kiss the pale skin on his neck.


End file.
